


double shot of what the heck

by kirargent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash February, Poor Kira, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/pseuds/kirargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl in New York Allison's age had a freak accident in a power substation—should've been electrocuted; wasn't. It took hardly any digging at all to uncover the fact that she's the daughter of one Noshiko Yukimura, a woman who's changed her name several times but whose face looks just the same as it did hundreds of years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double shot of what the heck

**Author's Note:**

> For [twfemslashficrec](http://twfemslashficrec.tumblr.com)'s [Femslash Feb challenge](http://twfemslashficrec.tumblr.com/post/137964031134/hey-writers-this-femslash-february), day 7: Rivals to Lovers, and for the "Allison/Braeden/Kira + coffee shop au" request I received on tumblr!
> 
> I'm also using this to fill the "I don't know" square on my [tw femslash bingo card](http://lesbianlightwood.tumblr.com/post/125020014916/btw-heres-my-tw-femslash-bingo-card-i-have-some) :)

In the years since the youngest female Argent moved out of her parents house and started hunting on her own, she and Braeden have clashed several times.

Allison doesn't follow her family's code, but rather her own: _I protect those who cannot protect themselves_.

Which is great, Braeden supposes, in theory. It's less great when Braeden's next paycheck depends upon her capturing, killing, or otherwise dealing with some supernatural creature, and Allison Altruism Argent has decided to take them under her protective, well-armed wing.

So they've had their disagreements, made the occasional compromise—but Braeden will be damned if she lets Argent get to this mark first.

A girl in New York Allison's age had a freak accident in a power substation—should've been electrocuted; wasn't. It took hardly any digging at all to uncover the fact that she's the daughter of one Noshiko Yukimura, a woman who's changed her name several times but whose face looks just the same as it did hundreds of years ago.

Braeden doesn't even have to kill the Kitsune girl, which she's pleased about. Scott McCall wants her.

Well, he doesn't want _her_ —he wants Braeden to get a feel for how much she knows about herself, what her alliances might be.

Jobs for Scott tend to be among the most tasteful of those Braeden is offered. Not that she'd ever admit this to anyone, but the True Alpha probably comes as close to having Braeden's loyalty as anyone.

Her booted footsteps quiet on the New York sidewalk pavement, Braeden walks past the establishment where Kira Yukimura works, glancing inside casually. She scans the visible employees as quickly as she can before she's too far past—there's a dark-haired, round-eyed girl behind the counter that she thinks might be Kira.

Braeden circles the block, then enters the cramped café.

As she approaches the counter, she glances around the place, eyes watchful for any threats or any signs that Argent beat her here. She sees no indication that she should worry on either front.

Standing in the short line gives Braeden opportunity to analyze Kira Yukimura. She looks just like the pictures Braeden was able to find: dark, silky hair; big, dark eyes; a pink lipsticked mouth ready with a slightly anxious smile for each customer. She's—kind of adorable. In a pixie-ish sort of way.

It's fascinating to think that her slim frame likely holds a shocking amount of power. Pun fully intended.

Small hands skitter over the cash register, punching in orders and doling out change. Braeden watches Kira's every motion as she awaits her turn at the counter.

Finally, Kira looks up to greet the next customer, and her eyes meet Braeden's. She puts on her polite, bashful little smile. “What can I do for you this morning?” she asks brightly.

Braeden's mouth curves up in a slow smile. “Well,” she says. “To start, you can tell me everything you know about your heritage.” Still smiling calmly, she rests a hand on her hip, letting her leather jacket reveal the gun at her side.

Those pretty round eyes go suddenly very, very wide.

Braeden's smile verges on smug. “Tell your manager you're taking a break,” she suggests. “And then follow me.”

 

 

Holy crap. Holy _crap_. One second it's just a normal Tuesday—into work early, helping customers, checking the clock at four-minute intervals hoping it's nearly her lunch break—and the next she's being commanded outside by a tall stranger with a gun and a smooth smile.

They convene in the alleyway around back of the café. Kira's palms are sweaty, her pulse beating hard enough that she can feel it in her neck.

“What do you want from me?” she asks when she arrives in front of the stranger, who's standing there, hands in pockets, cool as anything. Her voice only shakes a bit.

“Like I said,” the stranger says. “I want to know how much you know.”

“About _what_?” Kira demands. She curls her hands into fists, trying to suppress their faint trembling. “How much I know about _what_? Look, lady, I don't—”

“Braeden,” the stranger says.

Kira blinks. “What?”

“Braeden,” she repeats. “Call me Braeden.” Her lips press together in a thoughtful line, then curve into a faintly bemused smile. “You really don't know anything, do you?”

“Hey, I don't know what you're implying,” Kira says, anger rising in her chest, “but I'm not _stupid_. I just don't know what the hell you're talking about.”

“She really doesn't know, Braeden,” says a voice from behind Kira.

Kira jumps, her heart thumping; she whirls around.

Another tall stranger stands in the alleyway, with long legs and dark hair and—what looks to be some kind of a knife? In her hand?

Holy _crap_!

“What the heck is going on!?” Kira demands, thoroughly baffled and terrified and displeased about it all. “Seriously, please, someone tell me.” Her hands are still in fists and she doesn't, like, stamp her foot or anything, but she still feels somewhat like a toddler on the verge of a meltdown.

“You're a Kitsune,” the new stranger says. “A supernatural creature with supernatural powers. Probably a Thunder-Kitsune, considering you survived a pretty intense electrocution. Your parents may not have told you about your powers, but your mother's a Kitsune, too.”

Kira stares at her, mouth dropped open.

“Um,” she says. She's pretty sure these strangers are insane. “Are you guys insane?” she asks. “Because I'm pretty sure you're insane. So I'm just gonna—go back in to my job, and we can pretend like this _never happened_ , and—”

“Yeah,” new stranger says, taking a step closer. “That's not how this is gonna go down.” She tilts her head a little to one side. “If it makes you more comfortable though, we could talk inside. Over coffee, maybe. Keep this civilized.” She says the final word with a weighted look at Stranger Number One—or “Braeden.” Whatever.

Braeden's upper lip curls. “Calm down, Argent. I'm not here to kill her.”

“ _Kill_ me?” Kira squeaks.

“Ah,” Argent says. She shrugs one shoulder. “Well. That makes for a refreshing change, at least.”

Braeden's eyes roll. “I don't always work kill missions, and you know it. I avoid them when possible, actually.”

“Oh, 'when possible'?” Argent echoes.

Braeden's smile is sickly sweet. “Not all of us have rich daddies,” she says.

Kira takes a few tiny little steps backwards, wondering if she can slip past Argent and out of the alleyway to safety while the two strangers are distracted.

She gets about five feet before both of them say, in sync, “Hey.”

“Stop,” Argent says.

“Cool it, Kitsune,” says Braeden.

“Crap,” says Kira.

 

 

They walk down the block to the next nearest breakfast café, because Kira says she's still on shift and will have to work if she goes back inside.

Allison buys them each a coffee. She watches Braeden dump a single sugar packet into her mug before she takes a drink. Kira doesn't touch her coffee, staring at Allison with wide eyes, her hands in her lap.

“I think you should let me take you to California,” Allison says without preamble.

Impossibly, Kira's eyes seem to widen further. “ _California_? Why?”

“There's a pack leader there I trust. He can help you learn about your powers. You'll be safe.”

Kira's eyes are dark round moons in her face, her mouth open but no sound emerging.

Allison looks to Braeden to see that a hint of a smile is touching her mouth.

Allison frowns. “Why are you smiling, Mercenary?”

Braeden's mouth curves up into a proper grin, her eyes shining as smugly as ever. “You haven't asked who hired me.”

Allison watches her, eyes narrowing. She glances to Kira again—the girl still looks baffled and vaguely terrified.

She looks back to Braeden, and understanding snaps spontaneously into place. “Scott,” she says. “Scott hired you.”

“And they say Argents are all brawn and no brain.”

Allison rolls her eyes. “No one says that.”

“No?” Braeden shrugs. “I do.”

Allison presses her lips together, wrapping her hands around her coffee mug. She grips it tightly, not allowing her frustration to otherwise manifest outwardly.

“We're agreed, then,” she says calmly. “The Kitsune goes to Scott.”

“Um!” Kira pipes in. “ _I_ haven't agreed to anything.” Her eyes are huge and scared and her voice is high, but the set of her jaw is determined. “I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with my parents. If my mom is a—a Kitsune, then she can teach me, right?”

Allison considers the idea.

Braeden spares no time for thought: She's shaking her head almost before Kira has finished speaking. “No. My job is to bring you to Scott. I don't deliver, I don't get paid, simple as that.”

Allison taps her fingers on the table, her head tilting to one side as she thinks. “I'm sure Scott would understand,” she says slowly. She cuts off what's sure to be an argument from Braeden. “Look, why don't you call him? Tell him Kira would rather stay with her family? Maybe you can work out a new deal.”

Braeden narrows her eyes, motionless as she thinks. “All right,” she says eventually. She purses her lips. “I'll see what I can do.”

She gives Kira the smallest of smiles before Kira stands to allow her to slide out of the booth, pulling her phone from her pocket. Allison watches a delicate pink blush rise to Kira's cheeks. It manages to make her look even more adorable.

Allison chooses to focus on that instead of the mild jealousy that simmers low in her stomach when Braeden directs a smile at someone else.

 

 

 

 

Kira rolls her shoulders back, feeling the ache of well-used muscles in her neck. Her feet set apart, she lifts her katana, holding it horizontally in front of her face in a combat-ready position.

Watching Braeden and Allison bicker with each other as she runs through a series of fight positions, Kira's mouth lifts with amusement.

They don't both need to be here. Their deal with Scott entails one of them checking in on Kira periodically, between other jobs. Without having to leave New York, Kira is receiving the support of Scott, the True Alpha in California who links Braeden and Allison to each other.

Kira knows that Braeden and Allison are too competitive for one of them to tolerate hanging back if the other were responsible for convening with Kira and helping her train for a few days.

Besides, if only one of them came, it wouldn't be fair to the other.

The number of playful kisses they received from Kira mid-sparring would be imbalanced.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [also on tumblr](http://lesbianlightwood.tumblr.com/post/139557529251/allisonbraedenkira-2k-for-twfemslashficrecs)


End file.
